Oh Dear: Blitzer's Story
by Blitzer boy1
Summary: another alternate Pov to the hit story Oh Dear contains blitzers thoughts and actions
1. Before the Wilderness

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except Blitzer so don't sue or hate me. This is an alternate POV story from Mustard Gal's hit Runescape story Oh Dear. This is my first story all reviews except anonymous ones are accepted even flames just let me know how I am doing and this is all on wordpad. Hopefully Mustard Gal, Sith Worshipper and Otaku93 are okay with my ideas so if you 3 hate this just tell me and I will change it. Enough with me talking lets get onto the story.

* * *

It was getting somewhat boring and usual in Runescape, or Gielinor if you prefer to tell it by history.

I was just heading to my usual resting place, being the champions guild.

After my usual travels in the Wilderness, mostly just memorising the landscape.

When I headed to the townsquare of Varrock and heard Kid Mental, or just Mental as I call him, yelling that someone was sick.

This was very strange and perplexed me so I decided to head over and check it out.

When I got there a very well known person Patrick was sitting there trying to get some healthy food for the sick person I gave him some for no charge.

I just decided to stay here a while longer.

When Patrick came down I smelled something awful and presumed that it was the sick person.

Patrick came over to me and pointed to a girl "That was the lady I was talking about."

She came over, smiled at me "Thank you, kind sir, for the food that you made."

I shrugged and replied "No big deal. And I would like it if you just called me Blitzer, for 'sir' makes me seem a hundred years older."

She shrugged "If you insist."

"So are you feeling better than?" I asked.

"Oh yes" she replied.

"Then how about this cake!" I offered showing her my freshly baked masterpiece.

She looked a little queasy but was pretty polite "I'm not that hungry, so no, sorry."

"That's okay... well, I must be off. It's near midnight, you know."

She looked at me and Patrick disbelieving. "You mean I was out that long?"

I left saying bye, but I wasn't too tired so I decided to go practice my Ranging on the Dark Wizards in the nearby Dark Circle of Delrith after getting some runes I went to the Champions Guild to go to sleep.

The next day I went over to the Dark Circle of Delrith again and saw the girl that was sick, practicing her Ranging at a tree with Patrick.

Her first shot was somewhat powerful but completely missed and I watched it go by a lot of people almost hitting quite a few I started to snicker when it landed right next to Dav on a tree.

The rest of my day was spent crafting some leather and hard leather.

The next day I was walking around the fountain in Varrock 'land of the merchants' when Aay shouted "Hey Blitzer!"

I turned and smiled "Glad to see you up and running miss."

"Can you teach me how to cook?" she asked.

"Well, okay, umm, sorry, what was your name?"

"Aay."

"Okay then Aay, follow me."

She followed me and I taught her to make a fire and cook some meat for extra energy.

She asked me "How do you make redberry pie?"

"Well, lets walk to Lumbrigde and gather some wheat to ground into flour. I think you might be ready to make it."

"Ok." she said. We walked past the dark wizards and then past the farmers, chicken house, cow pasture, then the goblins. She got a conversation going "So... how long have you been here?"

"A while, I've been practicing my skills at almost everything, and I can teach you something else if you want."

"How about archery?"

"I'm pretty good at that." I opened the gate and she picked some wheat."Now follow me into this building and go up the stairs to the very top."

So she did, and I said, "Pour it down through here and pull that lever, then the wheat will be grounded up into flour, and we'll collect it at the bottom."

And there the flour was at the bottom! I got out a pie dish and a pot for the flour to go in. "We'll get water in Varrock and mix it with the flour and get pastry dough, but first we have to pick some berries."

"Oh joy..." she murmered.

She must've thought it was going to be hard to pick the berries but they are actually very easy to get since they fall off the trees when they are ripe. Then we got a bucket of water and mixed it with the flour and got pastry dough, then added the berries in it. "Now lets go cook it," I said.

When we arrived there, we had to wait for someone was using it. She grabbed me by the arm and we hid.

Some person came up to Dav. "Boss, the clan is all ready to go out into the wild."

"Fine, and the noobs that we are hunting?"

"All fresh people who don't know what their doing, sir."

"And is there a certain blonde headed girl who is in full steel there?"

"There are some there…" the man said.

"Good," Dav said, walking out of the door and headed to the wild.

I was confused. "Who are they, and why were we hiding?"

"Umm, Dav and I, sort of don't get along well, and lets just say I think he is looking forward to killing me." she told me.

"What…?"

I gave a smile. "I will be in no harm, don't worry!"

I nodded and looked up at the sky. "Oh man, I need to go. I'll teach you archery some other time, ok." Truth is I was going to a clan meeting but unfortunately it was a the clan is closing meeting.

"Ok, see you later Blitzer!" She waved goodbye.

"Bye and be safe!"

After the breaking up meeting I killed some dark wizards to unleash all of my anger.

I read one of the fliers about the Ranging competition so I decided to join mostly to see how the other people were doing and comparing skills.

I was waiting in the tavern with my trusted maple bow and bronze arrows.

"Hey, Blitzer, you entering in the contest today?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

I jumped a little and gave a grin when I saw her "Of course."

"You pretty confident about your skill?" she asked.

"I know I'm not the best, but I'm pretty good at it, I have to say."

"Have you seen Patrick?"

I wrinkled my brow and said, "No, I haven't seen him, for he is always around you these days."

She blushed and looked the other direction.

"Greeting Gentlemen and Ladies. Today our contestants will test their skill with bows and arrows!" He announced all the names of the contestants.

And the first round went off!

Some poor guys didn't make it halfway, but I hit it in the bulls eye.

"Go Blitzer!" Aay screamed.

The targets were taken farther away and they shot their arrows again. Spirit and I seemed to be the best.

They did this for awhile, and it turned out me and Spirit were the last contestants.

"And now, for our final round…"

"Wait! STOP!" It was that Lars guy. He was panting heavily and he came over to Aay. "Aay, its Patrick."

"What?" she breathed.

"He's been hurt, out in the wilderness…"

"Oh dear…"

"Come with me, and he only requested you."

I walked over. "It's the wilderness, shouldn't someone go with her?"

Lars shook his head. "No, Patrick just wants to be alone with her."

She nodded and sprang to her feet. "Show me where he is."

Mental and Webbuu, one of the best mages I know of, actually managed to go with her in the end they should be able to protect her and Patrick, I hope...

I paced around the fountain. We had stopped the contest because too many people were worried about Patrick. He seemed that popular.

I stopped pacing when I saw a familiar person. "Patrick?"

Patrick grinned when he saw almost everyone by the fountain. "What's this? A group meeting…?" He stopped when people started asking him tons of questions.

"Are you hurt?"

"You need medical attention?"

"Where's Aay?"

"What happened?"

Patrick held up his arms. "Whoa, slow down people. What do you mean 'where's Aay?'"

I cursed and said, "Lars came and told us you were badly hurt."

"What?" Patrick exclaimed.

"He took Aay, and then Webbuu and Kid Mental went with them I think."

"Where?" Patrick demanded.

"In the wilderness…" Silver muttered and pointed to the direction.

Patrick ran his hand through his hair. "Of all the…" He looked around. "Has everyone seen Dav?"

They all shook their heads.

"Dammit!" Patrick screamed and pointed to his friends. "Who will come with me to find them?"

"I will," I said.

Chadrizard nodded his head. "I can help whoever gets hurt, so I'm coming."

"Count us in," both Spirit and Silver said.

"Patrick, I noticed all of Dav's buddies are gone today, and their a tough bunch," Calladus mentioned. "I'm coming."

"Thank you," Patrick said.

"Wait!" someone said. A woman walked over. "My name is Otaku, and I will help you. I mostly know where Dav hangs out in the wilderness."

Patrick nodded his head.

A purple light formed and Webbuu appeared. "Patrick, oh good, you're here!"

"Where is Aay?" Patrick asked.

"Come my friends, she is in bad danger," Webbuu said.

We left.

* * *

I hope all you guys accept this and review it this is my first story and probably won't be my last 


	2. The wilderness battle

When we were going through the wilderness with Webbuu leading, Patrick told me to try to find a good place to range them, since I explored the Wilderness often and knew every way through in and out.

We got to where Dav and Aay was Patrick started to fight him in the most aggresive fight I have ever seen, unfortunately we couldn't get Aay out of harms way since an assailant had a dagger to her back.

When Dav was finally down for the count he brought his entire clan to fight us, we were outnumbered horribly at least 2 for every person.

That Otaku girl was an animal killing her fair share faster than anyone else and then going to help Webbuu fend off his attackers.

Spirit and I took down the mages to help keep everyone from getting singed then when I was sure all of them were dead I got out my rune scimitar and started hacking at the enemy.

Chadrizard and Calladus were doing excellently against four guys.

Silver was taking down quite a lot as well.

Aay was having trouble using her left hand to fight Vevil she was about to be killed when Chadrizard got in there just in time.

Silver was injured toward the end of the fighting and Calladus supported her weakened body.

I was hiding waiting for the perfect shot to take down either Dav or Vevil, when I saw Chadrizard crumble to the ground I was infuriated and let out a yell and shot my last arrow piercing Vevil's evil heart, killing her.

I ran out of my hiding place and cursed seeing Chadrizard's body limp and unmoving.

Spirit had some of Dav's men at point blank range of his arrows.

"Spirit and Calladus! Take those men to the guards in Varrock, please," Aay asked them. She then turned to Silver. "Silver, can you go with them?"

She nodded her head.

"WAIT YOU STUPID IMPS. I'm STILL HERE!" Kid Mental shouted.

Otaku walked over to Kid Mental to go free him.

"Someone untie him! I need to find Patrick!" She screamed and rushed into the wilderness.

I followed me.

"Patrick!" she yelled.

"Over here," came a voice.

We walked to that direction to find Patrick kneeling beside Dav, who had a sword through his stomach. He got up and rushed to Aay. "Aay, are you alright?"

She hugged back with her left hand. "Me? Look at you; you have bruises all over arms."

Patrick looked at her arm. "We need to get that removed, now."

We sat down and he cut off both ends, and slowly pulled it out. She groaned when it was finally out, and tears escaped her eyes.

Luckily, Patrick had some thread in his pocket and he used that to stitch up the wound.

She asked him about Dav while he was doing it.

Patrick looked at Dav then went back to working on her arm. "He left after those guys that came from the trees attacked us, and I followed him. We fought for a while, and then I finally had to deal the killing blow. I didn't want to kill him, but if I didn't he would eventually kill me."

She nodded her head. Patrick seemed full of grief for some reason.

Aay turned to me. "Can you go see if Silver is alright?" she asked me.

I nodded and left.

After the battle Otaku treated everyones wounds, Silver had the blow to the side, Mental had a few bruises on his face, and Aay had a wound in her side and arm, and I made her a stew to eat after this ordeal.

After this mess I decided to go back to varrock get a room at the tavern and rest there for the night.


End file.
